A feature found in current automotive designs includes a storage area disposed in a panel end cap. Generally, when a vehicle door adjacent to the panel end cap is in an open position, the panel end cap storage compartment is accessible. Storage compartments, as found in a panel end cap, are open compartments for which vehicle occupants can access items stored therein. However, having open storage compartments is unsightly, and items may shift during transport and fall out of the storage areas when the vehicle door is in an open position. Thus, a door or cover is desired to retain items in the storage area and to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the panel end cap when an adjacent vehicle door is in an open position. Further, the space constraints at a panel end cap are limited, such that a door or cover that is hinged or slides using known technology is impractical as the door cannot protrude any further than the existing end cap. Further, the door or cover must automatically close once it is released by a vehicle occupant, such that the vehicle door does not break the panel end cap cover as the vehicle door is closed.
The present invention provides a pivoting door which rotates in a car-rearward and downward direction and is spring loaded to automatically revert back to the closed position when released by a vehicle occupant. The present invention provides a closure for the end cap of an instrument panel that can fit in the tight spacing confines allotted between a vehicle instrument panel and an adjacent vehicle door assembly.